


A Wistful Waltz

by ry_writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and murder, Character death??, F/M, Human AU, I got bored, Kinda song fic, Modern AU, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, al got bored too, and i didnt wanna lose this idea, everybody was wholesome till chapter 4, everybody's so wholesome i swear, i dunno, i forgot to add..., irregular schedules for updates, like a lot of swearing, lots of plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_writes/pseuds/ry_writes
Summary: "Let's play with chancePut your hand in mine, dearGive me this danceWaltz around, while the night plays out"What if one day you just got tired of it all and said "Fuck it"? What if one day you've decided that everything isn't suddenly worthwhile? What if there was a chance that you can change your mundane mornings for something a little more... exciting? Would you take it? Would you leave everything you've ever known just to get that sudden rush of adrenaline back? Would you risk it all just to chase after the unknown? Well, Alastor did and he's in for one hell of a journey.Heavily inspired by Teddy Hyde's "A Wistful Waltz" and yee yee's comment below that video (with a little twist)
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Seviathan Von Eldritch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations! This is my first time writing a fanfic and my first ever contribution to the Hazbin Community so pardon me for the spelling or grammatical errors that you may find within this work of mine. Also, you may find hints of stories I've read within this work and that is because I got inspired by a lot of authors while writing this. I hope you enjoy~!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Helluva Boss and Hazbin Hotel or its characters. HB and HH belong to the very talented and amazing person that is Vivienne Medrano (Vivziepop)! Only the story belongs to me.
> 
> PS. Criticism is really appreciated (pls help me out here HAHAHA)

Never in a million years would I have thought that this day would finally come. New Orleans is where I grew up in. It's all I've ever known my entire life. And now...

"Ally-bear! Aren't you even gonna say goodbye to lil' ol' me?" I hear Mimzy yell from a distance. It seems that the news has finally reached her.

Ah yes, I was leaving my beloved New Orleans for a new life in the city. If you are asking me why I would like to leave my beloved New Orleans despite the good food, good acquaintances, amazing music, my well-paying job as New Orleans’ star radio host (yes, New Orleans does have it all), and the thrill of being New Orleans’ most wanted serial killer (but they don’t need to know that), well, it was simple. Why does anybody do anything?

Sheer absolute boredom.

I liked it here in New Orleans, I truly did. But everything became routine for me. Wake-up. Prepare for the morning. Go to work. Murder a few people here and there. Go home. Prepare dinner. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. It all became too tedious and so an idea struck me one morning and here I am. At my mother’s grave. Daffodils in hand and suitcase at the other, bidding her my good-byes.

“Alastor! Are you just still not going to say a word?!” Mimzy was standing next to me now. I take a few seconds to try and shake the irritation that was bubbling up inside me. I face her with my smile a bit too strained. I noticed that Rosie was behind her. I looked at her and she just shrugged and smiled at me. I shake my head in response. She was the first person to know about my plans of leaving and I assume she’s the one who told Mimzy. I never wanted Mimzy to know that I’ll be leaving because of this very reason. She can be clingy and annoying at times.

“Mimzy my dear! Glad to see you and Rosie one last time before I leave this place for good!” She looked at me, confused. Rosie remained silent behind her.

“For good? But, why Ally-bear? Don’t you like it here? Don’t you wanna stay here with me? Oh, I know! I’ll come wit-” I cannot let her finish that sentence so I quickly butted in.

“Now, my dear! It wouldn’t be wise to come with! Are you sure you wanna leave all your darling fans here? You are New Orleans’ favorite star, after all!” I tried to think of more excu- ideas for her to not just leave New Orleans.

“But Alastor! You know we’ll miss you! I- i’ll miss you...” She said with a pout. Goodness gracious this woman. No matter how many times I shoot her down, she just keeps coming back. I shake my head. Rosie snickers.

“I know, dear. But I badly need to get away. Everything just got so boring and well… I’d like to have an adventure. On my own.”

“But-” Her voice cracked and her eyes were now glossy, tears threatening to fall down any second.

“No, Mimzy. Listen, I have really got to get going. I’m gonna miss the train if I stay any longer. ‘Till then.” I told her sternly. I lay the flowers down on my mother’s grave and tipped my hat to both women. I quickly made my way to the train station. Leaving Mimzy there, stunned. I hear Rosie yell “Safe travels!” I never looked back.

A few minutes later and I finally got to the train station. I asked around if the train to my destination had left. I sighed a breath of relief when they told me that it was still there and it’ll only be a few more minutes ‘till it left. I quickly said my thanks and ran to the train. Once I’ve set foot on the train, I set my suitcase down and I took my seat. I closed my eyes and took a breather for a few minutes. I took a book that I had brought with me out of my suitcase and began reading.

“Excuse me kind sir, is someone sitting here?” I look up from my book to see a long-haired gentleman in a black tailcoat suit with a rather tall top hat pointing to the seat in front of me. I shake my head and continue to read from where I left off.

“I don’t believe I caught your name, good sir. My name’s Sir Pentious.” He said while prolonging the “s” making it akin to a snake’s hiss. He extended his hand. I looked at his hand before looking at him. I replied with a short “Alastor” and went back to my book. He retracted his hand and finally took a seat.  
  


“What brings you to travel to Chicago my fine fellow?” It seems like he didn’t get the message that I was clearly not in the mood to entertain strangers, so I replied with a monotonous “I got bored” without looking at him, hoping he got the message. He didn’t. He continued on with his incessant small talk.

“Well, I’m going to Chicago to pursue my dream of inventi-” I paid no mind to what he was saying, continuing to read my book while replying with “You don’t say”, “Really” or a few hums here and there. If it was up to me, I would’ve moved seats but the train started and the conductor told us that we were leaving. I just tuned out the gentleman in front of me. In the middle of my reading, I suddenly remembered a conversation I had with an acquaintance yesterday. The very conversation that made me choose to go to Chicago in the first place.

_I just got home from work. It was around 6:30 PM when I started preparing my dinner. As soon as I started cooking the prepared ingredients for my Jambalaya, the telephone rang._

_“Bonne nuit, Alastor speaking, how may I help you? ”_

_"Alastor! It's been so long! How've you been, man?"_

_"I should ask the same about you. As you've said, it's been months since you've last called. What have you been up to?"_

_"You know, same old same old. Living the dream… Of being Chicago's number one TV host!"_

_"That's quite amazing to hear! Congratulations!"_

_"Thanks." There was a slight pause before he continued._

_“Hey, I heard about your little plan of 'adventure'.”_

_“Hmm, I’m assuming Rosie told you, yes?”_

_“Doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I wanna help!”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Come to Chicago and you’ll find out!"_

_"Wait I-"_

_"I'll have my friend come pick 'ya up from the station tomorrow, yeah? See 'ya!" I heard him laugh before he hung up._

_“Bastard.” I chuckle to myself._

_Chicago here I come._

I smile to myself. Vox better have a spare room for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Daffodils are said to be a symbol of spring, they also symbolize new beginnings and rebirth. They are commonly given to someone on New Year's day. It is said to reassure friendship and happiness.


	2. Celandine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the constant editing of the previous chapter. Therefore, before proceeding to read this chapter, I suggest you go back and read that chapter. There was a bit of a major change but that'll be the last one, I think. Until then, please enjoy!

The ride took more or less than 19 hours before finally, finally stopping at my destination. The guy sitting in front of me, Sir Pentious, as he introduced himself, was the first to stand-up. I closed my book and kept it away in my suitcase. Sir Pentious quickly got his suitcase from the compartment above us and looked at me with a wide smile. I stood up.

“Well, I guess this is where we’ll be parting, my good friend. I hope you find what it is you seek here to cure your boredom! Until, then!” He bowed in front of me.

“Au revoir.” I gave him a nod and he quickly turned around and headed straight for the exit.

I stood there for a few seconds. I began to re-think about my plans here.

So this is it. I’m finally here. Now what? Was coming here a big mistake? If so, will it be an irreversible one? Did I really just leave Louisiana for the promise of an adventure, for the thrill of uncertainty that Chicago has to offer?

Before I got too far in my musings, I quickly composed myself and grabbed my suitcase. I placed a stray strand of hair back in its place. I adjusted my glasses. I took deep breaths.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

I headed for the exit. No turning back now.

»»————-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—-—-—————-««

As soon as I stepped out of the train, the first thing I noticed was how the whole atmosphere was different. It was different. There were a lot of people, faces I didn’t know. The whole atmosphere wasn’t that lively. It wasn’t like my beloved Louisiana. I felt my heart beating rapidly against my chest. I felt my smile widen a bit and my grip on my suitcase’s handle tighten. I’m completely a stranger to this new place. A complete stranger to all its surprises and opportunities awaiting for me. I feel the doubt that was beginning to form moments earlier subside. 

_Oh, this will be fun._

“Hey!” Someone snapped me out of my trance. It was a rather tall gentleman wearing a red suit with fur around its neckline. He wore a striped black and white shirt inside the coat. On top of his head was a red top hat with accents of black and white.

“Hey!” He repeated. “Would you happen to be Alastor?”

I quirked my eyebrow at the man in front of me. Seems like I’m not a complete stranger after all. I smiled at him. “Good evening. Indeed I am, my good man. May I ask why you’re looking for me?”

“The name’s Valentino but people just call me Val. Vox asked me to pick you up.” He frowned at the last part of his sentence. He proceeded to walk to where I assume his car was parked. I follow behind him. There was an awkward silence hanging around the both of us; unsure whether or not we should start a conversation. The silence became too unbearable for me so I decided to break the ice first.

“How very kind of you to accompany me today, Valentino. Although, if I may say, you’re not really one to be just Vox’ driver, are you?” I chuckle.

I barely know this man, yet he looks like he’s at least as rich and famous as Vox. I had to ask him to test my hypothesis and to get a little bit more info about the guy in front of me. At least the feeling of walking on thin ice was gone.

“‘Ya got that right! Sheesh I tried telling him I ain’t his butler! At least give me some credit! I’m a famous fuckin’ film star and he treats me like I’m some kind of fuckin’ assistant!” He continued on rambling about Vox and a few more minutes of walking and we’ve finally reached his car. He got in first. I opened the door to the back seat of the car and almost sat when he suddenly stopped me.

“Hey, front seat, Alastor. As you’ve said before, I ain’t Vox’ driver, I ain’t yours too.” 

“What?”

He gave me a dead stare before finally winking at me and laughing.

“Just messin’ with ‘ya. Though I would prefer if ‘ya did sit at the front.”

I left my bag at the backseat of the car, closed the door and opened the door to the front seat. I sat down and closed the door with a soft thud. He started the car engine, turned on the radio and started driving.

The drive on the way to Vox’ was quiet. Yet, it wasn’t as uncomfortable anymore. In the middle of guitar solos and drum solos blaring from the radio, to be honest, I would’ve preferred a little bit of Jazz for our ride but out of courtesy, I decided not to tell him that and endure the eardrum splitting “music” that is “Rock and Roll”, Valentino would start small talk. Nothing too personal for my liking. I answered the questions with my ever-present smile on my face. In the middle of the small talk, he suddenly stopped the car. He got out and so did I. I got my suitcase from the back.

“Well, we’re here. Welcome to Vox Asshat’s bachelor pad!” He bowed and gestured exaggeratedly at the building in front of us. He snickered.

We stopped in front of a really tall building. Nothing in Louisiana compared to the height of apparently where Vox’ lived in. It was about 50 floors high. A big golden letter ‘V’ was in front of the building. I was awestruck for a few seconds. Valentino nudged me with his elbow. I froze.

  
  


“Oh, not a fan of physical contact, I see. I’ll try and keep that in mind.” He smiled apologetically.

  
  


“Well what’re we waitin’ for? Let’s get movin’! Vox lives up the top!” He started walking towards and in the building. The receptionist greeted Valentino a “good-evening”, he nodded and smiled at her. We went straight for the elevator. Valentino went in and pressed the button on the top. The elevator closed. The ride to the top was relatively silent. I felt doubt creep up on me again.

_So this is it. There really is no turning back._

Now is not the time for doubts, I’m already here for God’s sake! It's not like I can turn back or anything!

Suddenly, the elevator opened, revealing a rather wide and long hallway. We started walking. The walls were painted black and white with accents of red. Various portraits of Vox and other famous people decorated the wall. We reached the end of the hallway and stopped in front of two large wooden doors with intricate carvings of vines. At the middle of the door was a golden ‘V’. Valentino opened the door.

The door revealed Vox’ pad with all its glory. The room was wide, almost as wide as three apartments. Like the hallway, the walls were painted black and white with accents of red, pictures with personal memories hung the wall. At the front was the balcony with a gorgeous view overlooking the city. In the middle of the room was an elegant black wooden table. Around it were couches of the same color, with white and red pillows. Opposite the couches was a lit fireplace. The crackling fire in the fireplace made the room have a calming atmosphere. I looked to the right wing of the pad, it seems like that area held the kitchen and the dining area. At the far right were stairs that led to probably Vox’ rooms. At the far left were shelves filled with books and shelves that were filled with awards that Vox won from various contests or award nights. I stopped looking when Valentino yelled.

“Vox, you ass! We’re here!” We heard a muffled “Hang on!” and the opening of a door and the quick closing of it. We saw Vox, dressed in a robe, descend the stairs eagerly, almost like a child wanting to open his present on Christmas day. He stopped in front of us. He smiled when he saw me.

“Alastor!” He ran towards me and almost gave me a hug when I stepped away. He stopped before he could touch me.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that” He chuckled.

“Well, welcome to fabulous Chicago!” He stretched his arms outward. “Let the fun begin!” He smiled widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chelidonium majus or commonly known as Greater Celandine is an herbal plant belonging to the poppy family Papaveraceae. It is native to Eastern and Western Asia but was introduced widely to North America. The plant generally symbolizes joys to come or joys that the future holds.


	3. Clover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I’m really glad you’re all enjoying this as much as I do! Thank you so much for reading this crazy idea of mine and I’m really really sorry if the story’s taking so long to progress but I really do hope you stick around ‘til the end! Okay, I’ll let you read now! Enjoy!

“Well what are you still standing there for? Let’s drink!” Vox headed towards his kitchen.

“Val! Would you mind helping me?” Vox shouted from the kitchen. Valentino grumbled something but was too quiet for me to hear. Vox called him again, his tone growing a bit impatient.

“Yeah, yeah hold your fuckin’ horses, asshat.” Valentino marched towards the kitchen. I still stood there, taking in his room once more. I placed my suitcase down next to his coffee table.

_ Should've known the bastard would go full-out. _ I smile.

Valentino and Vox appear a few minutes later, wine in Vox’ hand and in Valentino’s hand, three glasses.

“Why are you still standin’ here? Come on, ‘Strawberry Pimp!’ Vox smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I felt my eye twitch at the old nickname.

“Oh shut up!” I rolled my eyes and quirked my brow. “You really have no plans on getting over that horrible nickname, do you?” Vox made his way to the balcony. Valentino and I followed.

“Nope! Never planning to, either, Smiles.” He heartily laughed, I chuckled. Valentino gave the both of us a questioning look, Vox seemed to understand what he meant and answered the question that was written all over Valentino’s face.

“I’ve known him for a few good years now, Val. We used to work together at this Radio station. When he first came there to apply for a job, he wore red from head to toe! Hence the name, Strawberry Pimp! He looked so young and innocent at the time!” Vox laughed at the old memory. I looked at the gorgeous view in front of us while recalling the memory. He went ahead and opened the wine bottle, pouring our glasses with wine.

“‘Smiles’ on the other hand, well I guess you can tell that by yourself.” Vox and Valentino looked at the permanent grin plastered on my face. Vox gave me a wide smile. I shook my head and chuckled.

“‘Course! With a smile that wide! It wasn’t really that hard to spot him at the station. Man, you gotta tune that down a bit or people will start thinkin’ you’re a psycho who plans on offing anybody anytime!” The three of us laugh.

_ Oh, if they only knew.  _ My smile grows a bit wider.

There was a moment of peaceful silence between the three of us. We took this moment to drink and just look at the breath-taking view laid in front of us. A few more sips of wine and Valentino spoke up.

“Hey, Smiles, is it okay if I call you that?” He glances at me and I nod.

“Alright, not to be rude but, why are ‘ya here? I mean what’s your plan here?” I take a few more sips before I look at them and answer.

“To be completely honest, I have no idea” I shrugged, took another sip and went back to overlooking the city.

There was a moment of silence.

“WHAT?!” I hear the both of them practically scream into my ear. I looked at them. I held back a laugh when I saw their confused faces, as if they’d been told something unfathomable and they’re still trying to wrap their minds around it.

“‘Ya mean to tell me that you came here with no plan whatsoever? Not even a goal?” Valentino asked, still trying to think if I was playing some sort of game with them or not.

Vox quickly added, “You told me you were here for an adventure right? And you’re telling me you didn’t plan for your little adventure? If I knew sooner I’d kick your ass back to Louisiana!”

I raise my brow at him. “Well, I didn’t exactly tell you, Rosie did, remember?”

“Doesn’t matter, Smiles! ‘Ya gotta have a plan or something!” He shouts as if that’ll bring an idea into my head.

“I do have a plan!” I argue. “I’m finding something to cure my never-ending hunger for entertainment!” I extend my arms outward and puff my chest out, giving them a large grin. Both of them facepalmed at my terrific plan. 

“Oh come on now! Sure it has a few holes here and there but there’s nothing wrong with a little bit of risk every once in a while!” I exclaim.

“That’s pretty ballsy of ‘ya smiles! Leaving everything you’ve ever known and love for the thrill of entertainment.” Valentino applauded.

“Well, I take that as a compliment, my good man!” I put a hand to my chest and nod at him.

“Don’t encourage him, Val!” Vox looked at him disapprovingly, like a mother would scold a child. I chuckle. He looked at me.

“Alastor! You can’t just walk around without a plan expecting God to just somehow bring ‘ya entertainment!” He scolded me as well. I smiled sheepishly at him.

“So… are you implying that you’re going to help me with my little ‘adventure’?” I scratched the back of my head. He sighed.

“Of course I am, what are friends for.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Damn it, Alastor, what are we gonna do with you?” He rolled his eyes at me and smiled.

“We should head back inside, it’s getting pretty cold. Hey, Val, do you mind cleaning this up?” He turned to Valentino and grinned.

“What? I ain’t your fuckin’ made. You clean it.” Valentino sneered.

“Oh come on, please?” He pouted. Valentino looked at him with disgust

“Sheesh, if it’ll stop ‘ya from doin’ that kinda shit, I’d clean up a thousand glasses.” He took the glasses and the bottle from Vox’ grasp and went to the kitchen. Vox went inside as well and I decided to follow. We took a seat on one of his couches while waiting for Valentino to finish cleaning up. A few moments later, he joined us on the couch.

“First thing’s first, let’s make a deal.” Vox said with a tone that made it clear he wasn’t messing around. It made me a bit uncomfortable at first. He knew that between the two of us, I was the deal maker. Whether it be a simple thing as favors, I was the one making the deals, not the other way around. My brows furrowed. I was about to say something when he suddenly spoke.

“Let me finish. The deal is that I help you find your ‘entertainment’ as long as you don’t do anything stupid, alright?” There wasn’t a tone of playfulness in his voice. He was serious. He stuck out his hand.

“Do we have a deal?” He asked. I thought about it for a few moments. I’m sure I probably won’t do anything stupid, right? I mean, I’m a pretty decent guy… so?

“No promises.” I gave him a huge grin. He quirked a brow at me and looked me dead in the eye. I laughed at him.

“Alright, alright. Deal.” I took his hand and I shook it.

“Hey, can we discuss this tomorrow? I’m kinda tired, Vox.” Valentino spoke. We looked at him and looked at each other and looked back at Valentino, we both nodded.

“I can say the same for me. I’d like to hit the hay now, my friend. Is it okay if I sleep here.” I pointed to the couch we were sitting at.

“What? No!” He suddenly said. I gave him a confused look.

“Then where am I supposed to sleep?” I suppressed a yawn that was about to come out.

“Upstairs of course! I have a spare room I’ve already made. You can go up first, if you please. ” He said and gestured towards the stairs.

“Alright, then. I’ll get going now. Good night, Vox, Smiles.” Valentino stood up and headed towards the door.

“You better be back here tomorrow!” Vox yelled before he closed the door. Valentino rolled his eyes at him.

“Of course, asshole. G’night!” He waved good-bye and closed the door. Vox stood up and went towards the flight of stairs.

“Alright, Alastor, if you wanna stay here a bit more, please make sure to close the lights before you head up. I’ll get going now, sleep tight.” He made his way up the room. The room was quiet except from the soft thud of the door that shut behind Vox and the crackling of the still lit fireplace. I watched it for a few minutes before standing up and picking up my suitcase. I made my way to the flight of stairs that led to the rooms. I started climbing up, there were only three doors. Like the one outside, the first door had a golden ‘V’ at the front, this is probably Vox’ room. I went ahead to the second door, locked. So, my room is probably the last one. I opened the door of the third room and made sure to close it quietly.

The room wasn’t that big, just big enough for one person. The walls were painted with the same scheme as the living room downstairs. The bed was against the left wall, its black bedding was smooth to the touch, as well as its white and red pillows. Sitting on the bed felt like sitting atop a cloud. To the left of the bed was a small closet. Opposite the bed was a flat screen TV mounted to the wall. To the left of the TV was a door that I assumed was the door to a bathroom. I placed my suitcase down on the bed, took out my change of clothes and a towel, closed the suitcase, placed it inside the closet and headed towards the bathroom. I took my time to freshen up. A few minutes later, I was ready for bed. I lay down on the soft bed. I shut my eyes to finally get some rest, a small smile plastered on my face.

_ Tomorrow may be the day I find what I'm looking for. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover or Trefoil are the common names of plants that belong to the genus Trifolium. Belonging in the legume or pea family Fabaceae, this herbaceous plant consists of about 300 species. Though their diversity is highest within the Northern Hemisphere, many of its species can also be found within South America and Africa. Although clovers are more known to symbolize luck, it can also symbolize a promise.


	4. Balsamine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this chapter took too long! I had a lot of stuff going on and I couldn't really decide on what to do with this chapter. So, I've decided to remind you all that Alastor is still Alastor, even though he may seem a bit happy-go-lucky at times. I just hope I did him justice in this chapter! Anyways, I won't keep you from reading now, enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Depictions of Blood and Murder

**I couldn’t sleep.**

I’ve been tossing and turning for a good hour now and I just couldn’t sleep. The thought of possibly finding something worthwhile filled my veins with adrenaline that I just wouldn’t fall asleep. I’ve tried everything! Jogging, jumping, running around the whole pad, even watching those irritating late night talk shows on the blasted television. Nothing!

Well, there is one more thing.

I smiled at the very stupid yet very tempting idea that my brain has conjured up.

I shake my head. No. I made a deal with Vox to not do anything stupid while I was receiving help from him. But there was that little voice in my head that told me, ordered me to.

**_Let off steam_. _He wouldn’t have to know, plus it’ll be a quick one, he won’t even notice that you went off!_**

Oh, how right that little part of me was! I gave it a few more thoughts ‘til I eventually gave in.

I felt my grin widen. I stood up from my bed and opened the closet to where my suitcase was. I chose and quickly changed to comfortable clothes for my little rendezvous. My gray sweatpants, black hoodie, running shoes and my gloves. I took my glasses from the bedside table and put them on. 

I looked at myself in the mirror that the closet had. Alright, seems like I’m ready to go now. I made my way outside my room and made sure to close the door gently behind me. I quickly but carefully went past Vox’ room and down the flight of stairs that led back to the living area. I walked to the front door, as I was about to turn the knob, I remembered I had forgotten something. I made my way to the kitchen and quickly selected a sharp knife from one of the drawers. I noticed that this drawer also had cling wrap in it, so I've decided to wrap some around the blade of the knife, to play it safe. I hid the knife in one of my hoodie’s pockets. I made my way to the front door once more, I turned the knob and let myself out. Before I could close the door however, I realized I had almost made a grave mistake. I facepalmed.

_How was I supposed to go back to the pad if I don’t have the keys to the front door?!_

I groaned and went back inside. I jogged towards the stairs and made my way towards Vox’ room. I turned the knob on his door, it was unlocked. I grin. I let myself in his room. Vox was out cold on his bed. The television was turned on but only static was playing. Perfect. The noise I’ll be making would be concealed. I look around his room to try and find the keys to his front door. I opened his bedside table, nothing. I checked his closet. The closet made a small creaking noise that stirred Vox a little, but not enough to wake him up. I sigh a breath of relief. I look back at the closet and there it was, the key to the front door! I quickly grabbed it and gently closed the closet door. I almost bolted out the room when Vox suddenly shot up. I froze, I didn’t have enough time to hide.

“Who- who’s there?” He groggily said. His eyes were still closed. He sat there for a few more minutes, satisfied that no one replied back to him, he went back to sleep. 

I let out the breath I was holding in and quickly opened the door to let myself out. I bolted down the stairs and straight to the front door. I opened it and went out. I took the elevator down to the main lobby. The woman at the reception was wide awake. Damn it. I needed to think fast. I looked around the lobby for anything that could be used as a distraction. A telephone at a table near me was what caught my eye. An idea popped up in my head. I grin as I quickly but carefully headed to the phone. I dialed the number of the phone that was at the front of the receptionist. The phone rang a few times, I saw her pick up the phone.

“Hi, front desk, how may I help you.” She answered.

“Hi, uh, yes, there seems to be some ruckus at my floor and I was wondering if you can go and check it out?”

“Alright, sir, what floor are you in?”

“I’m on the 19th floor.”

“Okay sir, I’ll-”, she looked around for someone she can send to go check the complaint of their guest. Seeing that nobody was around, she answered the guest that was on hold

“I’ll go check it out.” 

“Thank you very much, my dear.” I dropped the call. She stood up from her desk and went to the elevator. I made sure to act casual, looking at the decor around the lobby. Thankfully, she did not see me as she went inside the elevator. I took this as my opportunity to go to the front entrance of the building. Nobody was guarding outside so I took off.

I was running like a mad man. My hair is slightly disheveled by the wind due to my break-neck speed. My grin, growing wider and wider. The adrenaline, coursing much faster in my veins. I made sure to remember the twists and turns I took, would be a shame if I got lost. I decided to catch my breath in a dark alleyway I stumbled upon. As I was catching my breath, I watched intently in the shadows for passer-bys. The minutes were passing by so slowly, yet not a single soul can be seen. I almost decided to move to another place when something caught my eye.

A man passed by! He looked like he was in his early thirties, his light blonde hair was swept to the side. He wore circular glasses which were a bit too big for his face. He sported formal attire; red necktie, white shirt and gray suit. Looks like he’s going home.

**_Do it. Do it. Do it. NOW_ **

My hands were itching to strangle the man that passed me by. I was growing more and more excited to feel the thrill of a new kill. Why wait any longer?

I walked up behind my unsuspecting victim and quickly covered his mouth with my hand. I pulled him in the dark alley I was in a few moments ago.

“P-please! I- I just wanna go home! L-look, I’ll give you my money a-and my watch. J-just please let me leave!” He stuttered. He took off his watch and gave it to me, along with his wallet. I looked at it for a few seconds before taking it from his hands. He sighed a breath of relief.

“S-so, w-we’re cool now right? You’ll let me go?” He nervously chuckled.

**_What a complete fool._ **

“Unfortunately my good man, I’m afraid what I’m craving right now cannot be satisfied by riches.” I told him, my tone filled with malice. My grin grew wider. _Oh, the look of fear in his eyes was pure bliss!_

“I- I don’t understand! I d-don’t want trouble! P-please! Someone! Hel-ACK!” He didn’t have enough time to finish his call for help as I slit his throat open. Blood gushed out of the open wound as he tried so desperately to try and prevent more blood from coming out. Soon, his voice was nothing but a wet gurgling sound. I watched as life slowly drained out of his weak, pathetic body. But I wasn’t satisfied just yet. I stabbed him a couple more times. In the stomach. At the ribs. At his face. Repeatedly until his face was no longer recognizable, like it was feasted upon by large hounds. Satisfied with my work, I smiled a content smile, I sigh escaping my lips.

**_Finally._ **

Now all I needed to do was hide this poor man’s body. A pity, really. Such a shame he didn’t last long. Well, the thrill only lasts for so long. It would’ve been more exciting if he ran. Alas, I had a promise to uphold and a friend to honor, this was the only way. I looked around the alley to find something to cover-up the mess I did. As I was searching, I found an old, homeless man, sitting, sleeping beside a dumpster. How he did not wake up at the commotion I caused was mind-boggling even for me, but at least he didn't wake up.

_Perfect!_

I put the wallet and watch that the man has generously given me onto the poor, homeless man’s lap. I smile. _At least I did something good today! He needs this more than I do!_ I laughed maniacally while dragging the corpse of the man I had just killed next to the homeless man. I wiped the blood that clung to the blade of my knife on the corpse’s suit. I was about to leave when I remembered one more important detail.

_Wait! How can he murder someone without a weapon?! I can't just leave Vox' knife here. He might notice!_

I looked around for anything that can be used as a weapon. Nothing came into mind at first, but then I saw it. An empty beer bottle. I hit it against the wall until the bottom of the bottle was shattered and it was pointy enough to become a weapon. I picked up the shards that fell and put some on the corpse. I placed the bottle near the still sleeping man (To be completely honest, I was kind of envious of the man. Why, I've made somebody scream in this area and I even shattered a bottle, but he's still out cold! My, to sleep such deep slumber.) 

Once I was sure I left no trace, I walked away as if nothing happened. I sang a merry little tune as I was going back to the bachelor’s pad.

_“It's not easy having yourself a good time_

_Greasing up those bets and betters_

_Watching out they don't four-letter_

_F**k and kiss you both at the same time_

_Smells like something I've forgotten_

_Curled up died and now it's rotten”_

It seems like Lady Luck was on my side tonight. The guard on the front entrance was back but he was sound asleep and the lady at the front desk was nowhere to be seen. I made my way into the building and straight to the elevator. I pushed the button to Vox’ floor.

_“I'm not a gangster tonight_

_Don't wanna be a bad guy_

_I'm just a loner baby_

_And now you've gotten in my way”_

I opened the door to Vox’ pad with the key in my pockets. I quickly went in and made sure to carefully close the door. As I entered, I noticed something.

There wasn’t a single sound to be heard in the pad. Only the static of Vox’ television upstairs. He’s still asleep. I practically skipped my way to his kitchen.

_“I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

_No wonder why”_

I went to the sink and let the water run over the knife that was still wrapped in cling wrap. I closed the faucet and opened the compartment below the sink to look for… found it, a bottle of bleach. I doused the knife in bleach and continued to wash it. Once I was satisfied, I removed the wrap and threw it in the bin nearby. I placed the knife and the bleach back in its place. I made my way to Vox’ room.

_“My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride”_

As expected, he was still in bed, asleep. I opened his closet and quickly returned his keys. I left as quickly as I came in. I made my way to my room.

_“I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

_No wonder why”_

As soon as I was in, I locked the door, headed towards the bathroom and took a few good minutes to refresh myself. Once I was done, I changed back into my sleeping attire and left the attire I wore tonight in my bathroom. I plopped down on the soft bed and closed my eyes.

_“My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride”_

A small, content smile spread across my face as I slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balsamine, also known as Impatiens (as well as jewelweed, touch-me-not and snapweed), is a genus which is made up of more than 1,000 species of flowering plants. They are widely distributed in the Northern Hemisphere and the tropical parts of the Earth. The genus Impatiens along with the genus Hydrocera, make up the family Balsaminaceae. According to Wikipedia’s “Plant Symbolism” page, this plant symbolizes Impatience.


	5. Mayflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this chapter took so long! I had some personal issues to deal with and I kept losing inspiration or simply the will to continue the story. I even decided to abandon the story since I can't see where it was going, but the thought of hyping people up just to end up with "I'm sorry, this story is discontinued" didn't sit right with me. So here I am, thankfully my muse has returned and TADA! This chapter is here! I won't keep you from reading now, enjoy! And thank you!

I awoke to the sound of the front door downstairs being opened and the sound of Vox’ voice calling my name.

“Alastor! You better move that ass down here! Jeez, sometimes I feel like the mother of the two of you. I swear-” I ignored Vox’ shouting of profanities to wake me up. I heard a snicker and a "You're such a bitch in the morning, Vox." from a voice I recognized as Valentino's. I grabbed the pillow beside me and covered my face with it to drown the profanities the nagging mother downstairs was shouting at me.

I had no regrets about doing my little rendezvous last night. In fact, I wished I could’ve done it a little longer. But I decided to honor the promise that I made and went home. The only thing that was bothering me right now is that I feel sore from all the running and I haven’t gotten enough sleep. Well, the latter was something I’m quite accustomed to but the soreness all over my body was draining me.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep in for a few more minutes. Hoping that sleep might get rid of the aching of my whole body.

“I swear to God, Alastor! If you don’t get down here right now I’ll-”, Vox called out. The tone of his voice was getting more and more irritated and impatient. I’ve decided not to upset the man anymore so I called out.

“I’ll be down there in a few minutes.” I stood up and went to the bathroom. I opened the faucet and splashed water on my face. I took a good look at my face. Good thing my little entertainment last night hadn’t fought back. There weren’t any scratches or bruises, just big bags under my eyes and the ever present, although looking a bit tired, smile I’ve plastered on my face. I wrapped the bathrobe I found last night around my body and made my way downstairs. As I descended, I was greeted by Vox’ nagging that would put my mother’s to shame, and a “Good morning, Smiles!” from Valentino. Their voices seem to be coming from the kitchen so I made my way there. Valentino was wearing what he wore yesterday and just like me, Vox was wearing a bathrobe.

“Took you long enough! Do you even know what time-” Vox was interrupted by Valentino.

“Sheesh, ‘ya look like shit, Smiles!” Valentino said, his face looking a bit concerned. I chuckled.

“Did you have trouble sleeping in your room? You look like you hadn’t slept a wink!” Concern was now laced in his tone. He furrowed his brows and took a step closer to look at my face. I took a step back to restore the personal space that I’m comfortable with.

“The room was alright, my friend! Sadly, it is a bit true that I hadn’t slept a wink. You see, I had trouble sleeping because, as embarrassing as it may sound, I got a bit excited for today.” I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. I yawned.

“Alright, well I made us some coffee and toast. I’ve also prepared eggs and sausages while I was waiting for this freeloader next to me.” He looked at Valentino and gave him a death glare. Valentino chuckled in response. “Anyway, that should help you stay awake.” 

“Finally! I’m starvin’! Thanks asshat!” Valentino grinned at Vox like a little kid. He groaned but mumbled a “You’re welcome” after that. I’ve also said my thanks and proceeded to eat.

Vox grabbed three mugs from the cupboard above the sink. He took the coffee from the coffee maker and poured it into each mug. He went back and sat next to Valentino at the counter. They ate in silence while I drank my coffee as we watched the morning news from the television in his kitchen.

“Good morning, Chicago! You’re tuned in to 666 news and boy, do we have news for you!” The lady in a red dress said. Her blonde hair was cut short so that it only reached her ears. She wore too much makeup and a large grin. The lady then introduced herself as Katie Killjoy, Chicago’s number one news reporter, according to her. The two men in front of me started chatting. I kept quiet.

“Hey, Vox, didn’t Katie have, like, a partner or something? Why’s she the only one delivering the news today?” Valentino asked while eating his eggs and sausages. Vox shrugged.

“Dunno, maybe he got sick or something. Well, whatever it is, I’m sure Katie’s enjoying the air time.” He rolled his eyes. We continued watching.

“It breaks my heart to tell you that my fellow news anchor, Tom Trench, has passed away yesterday. And it terrifies me to tell you that Chicago **welcomes** yet another murderer within our city.” She tried to look scared and devastated about the news but her large grin said otherwise.

“It is proven that our beloved news anchor was murdered and mugged. His body was found yesterday in a dark alleyway near Diversey Parkway.” Pictures of the crime scene were flashed on the screen, along with the corpse that was all too familiar to me.

“Autopsy revealed that he got multiple stab wounds to the stomach, to the ribs and to the face.” Katie reported with too much enthusiasm that it sounded almost morbid.

Valentino almost choked on the eggs that he was eating. Vox’ eyes had widened. I remained silent and drank my coffee. Thank God, I had the mug to cover my mouth. They could’ve easily seen my grin growing wider by the minute.

“What? I-is she for real? A m-murder? Here? Near the street your building is on?!” Valentino stuttered. Vox nodded slowly. The look on his face clearly saying that he too, was still processing the news they’ve just heard.

“N-nobody in their right mind would do this to a person! Look at him, Vox! He looks like he got mauled by a beast!” Valentino’s tone was growing more and more terrified. Vox shushed Valentino and kept his eyes glued to the screen, awaiting Katie Killjoy’s next words. I still kept quiet.

“Luckily, the police have found the culprit! The culprit is an old, homeless man that was sleeping next to the body! When he was searched by authorities, they found a few things such as a wallet and a watch that both belonged to Tom Trench.” A picture of the homeless man was brought up on the screen. Vox and Valentino sighed a breath of relief on this piece of news. I could no longer hide my growing smile, the two men noticed and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

“What’s gotten you smiling, Smiles?” Valentino asked.

“Why, I always smile, my good man! I am called ‘Smiles’ after all! Plus, I’m glad they caught the culprit! Now there won’t be anyone who could harm innocent people” I answered, to which they replied with a nod and hums of agreement. We went back to watching.

“The man was immediately arrested by the authorities. And the suspected murder weapon was a shattered glass bottle found near the man. The weapon checks out due to the fact that remnants of the bottle were found within the corpse. The man will face a lifetime of imprisonment.” Katie Killjoy reported. That seemed to calm down the two men in front of me.

_I’ve succeeded. I might just do it again. I_ **_should_ ** _do it again._

I smile at the tempting thought. Maybe. But definitely not soon. The news needs to die down first.

“Once again, I’m Katie Killjoy and thanks for tuning in!” Katie concluded the program in a rather cheerful tone. Vox closed the television and stood up. Me and Valentino stood up as well.

“Well, let’s get going then. At least we know now that we need to be careful. I need to head upstairs for a while, just need to freshen up a bit and I’ll be down.” Vox made his way to the bottom of the staircase.  
  
“Hey, Alastor, aren’t you gonna bathe at least?” He asked.

“Oh, of course.” I made my way to the staircase.

“In that case...” Vox looked at Valentino. He grinned and wiggled his brows.

“Fuck you, asshole! There’s no way I’m cleaning up again! I told you I ain’t your maid!” Valentino scowled.

“Oh come on, Val! We need to bathe! Plus, if we’re quick enough, we can help you clean up!” Vox convinced Valentino. He muttered a string of curses under his breath but proceeded to clean up the table.

“Thanks, Val!” Without looking, Valentino gave Vox the middle finger. Vox chuckled in response.

“Hey, Alastor! Go on now, wouldn’t want Val, waiting on us. Although I think he wouldn’t mind that.”

“I heard that!” Valentino shouted from downstairs.

“I know.” Vox shouted in response. I shake my head and chuckle. These two are one hell of a pair.

“Alright, meet you down there in five minutes.” I told him and made my way to my room. I locked the door behind me and made my way to the shower. It took me about three minutes to bathe and two minutes to pick my attire for the day. I settled for my brown dress pants, a white long-sleeved shirt and my red bowtie. I brushed my hair up and put on my black dress shoes. When I was satisfied with how I looked, I went down the stairs. 

“Lookin’ sharp, Smiles!” Valentino whistled and grinned at me. I chuckled.

“Thank you.” I bow my head a little. Vox came down seconds later. He was dressed in a black and white pinstripe suit and a red and black long-sleeved shirt inside his suit. To top it all of, he wore a red bowtie and a black top hat sat atop his head.

“Well, let’s head out!” 

Valentino went out first and I followed after him and then Vox. He closed the door to the pad and we made our way to the elevator. Valentino pressed a button that I assumed leads to the basement of the building. The elevator was filled with silence on the way there. We got out once we reached the basement. We headed to where Valentino had parked his car. He got there first and opened the door to the driver’s seat. Vox opened the door to the seat in front so I settled for the back. Once we were in, Valentino started the car and the radio and we headed off. The ride was relatively quiet. Well save for the radio blaring Rock and Roll music and the small talk that we’d initiate once in a while. And then, in the midst of our small talk, it occurred to me that I did not know where in the nine circles of hell we were going so I asked them.

“Pardon me but, where are we going?” I asked both of them. Valentino answered.

“Oh yeah, we’re going to the m-” He didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence because he was nudged quite harshly in the stomach with Vox’ elbow. The gesture made the wheel turn and the car to lose control only for a second due to Valentino’s quick recovery from the gesture.

“It’s a surprise! Plus we’re here!” Vox exclaimed. I looked outside to see a rather large building with a lot of people outside. We were at the mall.

“Hurry up, Val! We need to get Al some stuff before he goes tomorrow!” I was about to ask him what in God’s name was he talking about but decided to keep mum and maybe ask about it later. Valentino drove towards the mall’s parking lot. We parked near the entrance. Once we stopped, Vox was the first to go out. I opened the door and stood next to him. Valentino was out of the car too.

“Why are we still standing here? Let’s go!” Vox took hold of my hand and Valentino’s and quickly dragged us towards the entrance. I froze up. Vox looked back and suddenly let go of my hand, smiling apologetically. I smiled as acknowledgement. He dragged Valentino in and I followed behind.

The trip to the mall was rather uneventful. Firstly we went inside this boutique that sells electronic devices. The guy at the front greeted us with a “Good morning” and a big smile on his face.

“Hi, I’m Craig! What are you gentlemen looking for, today?” He asked the three of us. Me and Valentino kept quiet while Vox did most of the talking.

“Hi, Craig. I’m looking for the latest model of a smartphone for my friend over here,” He pointed at me. “Can you recommend something to u-,” I quickly cut him off. Why was he getting me a damned electronic phone?

“Excuse me my good man, but may I have a word with my friend over here?” I didn’t wait for him to respond and whisked Vox away from the cashier.

“Why are you getting me a phone? I don’t even know how to use one of those blasted things! I see no reason why getting me one is necessary.” I argued with Vox.

“Trust me on this one, okay?” He winked at me and went back to the cashier. The cashier already had a phone out for Vox to look at and he immediately purchased it. I looked to my side to ask Valentino some questions but it looks like he was already by Vox’ side and he seemed to be purchasing something.

“You didn’t have to buy me this.” I told Vox but he put the phone in my hand. He grinned at me. I nod as a thank you. I look at Valentino.

“What on Earth do you have there, my friend?” I asked him. He looked at me with a goofy grin.

“It’s a phone case for your new phone! Let me put it on!” He took the phone from my hand and slipped it in the case. He handed it back to me, still with the goofy grin on his face. I was about to ask him what was so funny that he was grinning like a mad man when I turned my phone over.

The design of the phone case was a strawberry. I squint my eyes at him.

“Ha-ha very funny.” I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed while saying “You’re welcome, pimp!” I smile at him. Vox had told us we had other places to be and that we needed to go. We bid our good-bye to Craig and head off.

We went to so many different boutiques. We went to a clothing store and Vox bought me a few pants and shirts, as well as a few undergarments which I repeatedly told him not to buy for me, but the man was stubborn and he ended up buying more. We went to a boutique that sells shoes, too. We all ended up buying a pair of new dress shoes and a new pair of running shoes. We also went grocery shopping before stopping at a restaurant to grab a bite because Valentino appeared to be, and I quote, “so hungry I could eat a whole ass cow and then the two of you for dessert.” So here we were. Patiently waiting for our food to arrive while they were teaching me how to use the blasted phone they got me.

“When would I even need to use this? It’s not like I’m going anywhere! And besides, if I do, I could always write a letter.” I really didn’t see the point of getting me this device, I expected them to tell me another “Just trust us”. What they said next made my eyes widen for a bit.

“Well, you are going somewhere.” Vox said with a grin from ear to ear.

“I beg your pardon? Are you kicking me out of your house?” I half-jokingly said. They both chuckle.

“Not even close, Pimp! I've talked with someone last night and being the amazing friend I am, I got ‘ya a job!" Valentino put a hand on his chest proudly. Vox chuckled at his boasting.

"He didn't even wait for tomorrow to come! He told me at 4 in the morning all about his 'brilliant plan'," He rolled his eyes and drew the air-quotations sarcastically. "I was about to tell you but the door to your room was locked, I figured you were sleeping so I thought I should surprise you instead." He grinned at me. Valentino coughed. 

" _Ehem_ , as I was saying, the employer's really high-class, although they're a bit of an arrogant ass, they’re okay." Valentino said. He looked like he was still going to say something when Vox snickered.

"You're one to talk." He teased. Valentino rolled his eyes.

"Shuddup, ass. I ain't done talkin' yet!" Vox chuckled and did a gesture that looked like he was zipping his mouth. Valentino continued.

"So, as I was sayin' before someone rudely interrupted me," He glared at Vox. Vox held in a laugh. "They want ‘ya to move so-”

“I'm sorry but did I hear you right? You got me a job?” My grin was still intact yet my eyes were looking at him like I heard a new language.

“Well, how else are ‘ya gonna earn money for your ‘adventure’ if ‘ya don’t have one?” Valentino raised his brows at me and laughed. The food arrived and Valentino told me they’d tell me more when we get home after eating. I nod at him and tell them my sincerest gratitude. He winked.

“‘Ya owe us, Smiles!” They both laughed and we proceeded to eat.

_So, the game is set._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epigea Repens, the trailing arbutus or more commonly known as the Mayflower is a low, spreading shrub belonging to the family Ericacaea. The shrub is found in places like Newfoundland and Florida. This plant is the floral emblem of both Nova Scotia and Massachusetts. The flower generally symbolizes “Welcome”.


	6. Fritillaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! In honor of hitting 425 hits, 26 kudos (can't believe you guys really like reading the stuff i write HAHAHA), 5 SUBSCRIBERS TO THIS FANFIC (whoever you 5 people are, just know that y'all made my day and that this goes out to you 5 HAHAHA), 5 bookmarks as well and my cousin's birthday, I give you all, the long-awaited Chapter 6! (really sorry it took this long) I won't keep you from reading now! Please enjoy!
> 
> PS: Suggestions and criticisms are still highly appreciated! <3

After we ate, we proceeded to go back to the car and drive back home. Before we got in, Vox received a text from his phone. Looks like we had other plans than to go home. We agreed to whatever he had in mind, seeing as we don't exactly have a say in the matter. Valentino asked where to go since he was the one driving after all. Vox replied with a name I was not familiar with. Valentino nodded and we drove off. Vox seemed to notice the confused quiet state I was in so he looked at the back.

"We're going to a seamstress" He told me and grinned. I cocked a brow at him. But he just winked at me.

"What did I tell you? I told you to trust me, didn't I?" He laughed as he saw my brows furrow more.

"Don't worry, she's the best one in the city! I had her make a suit for you. Seeing as we're almost the same in measurements, I sent her mine and she made one!" He replied.

I guess if I want to impress my new boss, I'll have to look like the part… actually, come to think about it. They never told me what job they got me. I was about to ask the question when the car suddenly stopped.

"We're here!" We stopped in front of a quaint little shop in the less busy streets of Chicago. The first thing that I laid my eyes one were the clothes that were displayed for the public. Whoever this seamstress is, she's doing an amazing job at it! I gawked at the dresses and the tuxedos that were displayed. The dresses looked like they came from a different era, yet they hold such an elegant aura they looked surreal. The tuxedos that were displayed looked like they were worn by fancy men from the earlier eras. The whole aura of the tux screams "Dressed to the nines". It seems like she also sold a couple of jewelry that would make any woman look like royalty. The outside of the shop was painted black and pink with accents of white and gold. Atop its roof lies a sign that says “Velvet’s” in neat golden cursive. Vox snapped me out of my trance.

"Told you she's the best! Come on, let's head in! She told me your suit is ready!" And so we went in. We opened the stained glass door that hit a tiny bell on top of it as we went in. It looked very cozy yet still held an elegant aura around it. More fine dresses and tuxedos were displayed around the shop. The walls, which were filled to the top with rolls of cloth varying in color and material, were decorated with black and pink striped wallpaper with accents of white and gold, matching the theme outside the shop. Mannequins littered the shop as well, some wearing finished dresses and some wearing works in progress. There were also some couches near the entrance and at the right side of the room. At the front desk of the shop was a basket with balls of yarn and what looked like a cat sleeping on top of it. Behind it was a woman. She had her feet on top of the desk and looked like she was paying no mind to us as her huge red eyes were on the phone, taking a picture of herself every once in a while. She wore a dress that had pink stripes on the sleeves and pink hearts on the bottom. Hugging her waist was a black belt. She wore black stockings and pink flat shoes with little white balls on each end. Her hair was tied in two pigtails and it seems like her hair was split into two colors, pink and black.

“Hi, Velvet! We’re here!” When Vox made our presence clear did she only look up, her eyes widening and her grin growing as she saw who came in. She ran towards us and wrapped her arms around Vox and Valentino, she was about to wrap me in her hug too but I quickly stepped back.

“Vox! I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up! Oh, let’s take a selfie!” She held up her phone and took a few pictures while still crushing the life out of the two men.

“Velvet! W-we can’t exactly b-breathe!” Valentino tried to squirm out Velvet’s embrace but to no avail.

“Aw, come on! Just a few more minutes! I really missed you guys!” She hugged both men even tighter. They look like their heads would explode anytime soon. I chuckle. Velvet quickly turned her attention to me and let the two men go. I saw them catch their breaths before Velvet’s face got in my space.

“And who might you be, mister? New customer selfie!” She was about to put an arm around me and take a photo but I quickly side stepped.

“Sorry, dear. I’m not too keen with physical contact and having my photo taken.” She looked annoyed for a bit but I smiled at her as an apology. She turned around with a “hmp”.

“His name’s Alastor, he’s the one I made you make a suit for.” Vox said.

“Oh yeah, wait let me go and get the suit! Make yourselves comfortable!” She smiled at us and went to the back of the shop. We’ve decided to take a seat on the couches. I took one couch while Vox and Valentino took the next one. I’ve decided to start a conversation while we wait.

“Velvet, hm? How long have you guys known her?” I looked at the both of them.

“Not too long, Smiles. ‘Ya see, Vox decided to have a suit made one time and nobody was available, and she just kinda showed up at the perfect time.” Valentino smiled, recalling the memory.

“Yeah, I believe it was a few months ago. She was always this quirky, even back then.” Vox chuckles in response. I nod my head and hum.

“I really hope you two get along, you two have so much in common!” I looked at him.

“How are you so sure that we have so much in common, my friend?” I asked. Valentino answered for Vox.

“Well, for starters, Smiles, both of ‘ya are hard headed.” Vox snickers. I roll my eyes at them and smile. I was about to answer a snarky remark but Velvet has already come back with a box wrapped in black and pink ribbons.

“Here ‘ya go! And hey, since ‘ya stopped by personally, I’ll give ‘ya a 15% discount!” She winked Vox.

“You spoil me too much, Velv! Thanks!” Vox took the box from her hand and got out his wallet to pay. Despite the discount, he still pulled out a large amount of money, which makes me think how much he’s willing to spend just to support my “adventure”. I smile to myself.

“Well, we better get going now, Velv! See y-” Vox was in the middle of saying good-bye to the petite woman when she pulled him and Valentino in for a hug and said “Farewell selfie!” After that, he gave Vox and Valentino one last bone crushing hug and then let them go. We waved our good-byes and went out and back home.

»»————-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—-—-—————-««

“Well, that was a rather draining outing, don’t you think?” Vox asked us as we entered the pad. He had a lopsided grin on his face and a hint of teasing in his tone.

“Draining? I feel like I can sleep for two fuckin’ weeks!” Valentino complained once we got back. As soon as we went in, he slumped down on one of the couches, head thrown back. He was right, I felt rather drained myself.

“Two weeks of sleep doesn’t sound that bad, my good friend.” I slumped down next to him. My head was thrown back. Closing my eyes for a few minutes. The thought of sleeping for two weeks growing more and more enticing now that I think about it.

“Aren’t you even gonna check what’s in the box, it is for you after all!” I hear Vox say from a distance. Judging from his voice, it seems like he is in the kitchen. It took me a few minutes before I straightened my back and sat up. I opened my eyes to find that Vox was already sitting next to us sipping from a glass of water in his hand and Valentino… snoring? I chuckle. Seems like he was serious about the two weeks thing.

“Oh no, I’m far too tired to do anything right now. I suppose I will check it first thing, tomorrow morning.” I told him as I stifled a yawn. Vox placed the glass down on the table beside the box that contained my suit. He reached for the box and handed it to me. I took it and smiled appreciatively at him.

“Well, it seems like you’re ready for bed. Good night, Alastor.” He said as he nudged Valentino awake. I made my way to the stairs. I heard a few shuffling noises before someone spoke up.

“Huh, what? How long was I out?” I hear Valentino say.

“Only a few minutes. You should get going, it’s getting pretty late, Val.” Vox reminded him.

“Gimme a few more minutes.” I hear Valentino groan.

“Hey! If you don’t get moving I’ll have the guards tow your car!” There was silence and then I heard a small “Ow” from Valentino. I opened the door to my room and let myself in.

“Alright, alright sheesh. No need to get so violent!” I heard Valentino complain. I closed the door behind me and placed the box down on my bedside table. I decided to listen to the muffled conversation below for a few more minutes before I went to bed.

“Hey, where’s Alastor?”

“He went up to rest, why?”

“I need to tell him something!”

“Hey, Al! Are you still awake?” I hear Vox shout at me. I replied with a short “Yes”.

“Can you get down here? Valentino wants to talk to you!” I made my way down the stairs. I see Valentino standing in front of the door and Vox beside him.

“Smiles! I forgot to tell ‘ya that your employer wanted to meet ‘ya tomorrow! He told me that the paperwork would be settled at his place. Here.” He pulled out a white card out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. The card had a logo at the side that I couldn’t recognize from anywhere. It was an apple, atop it was a crown made of thorns and a snake was around the apple. The phone number and address was printed in neat bold letters with red ink. A name, that I was not too familiar with, was printed with the same red but in cursive, lay above the address and the number. At the bottom of the name, printed in small letters was my employer’s title. My eyes widened and my smile grew.

“Pardon me, my eyes seem to be playing tricks on me. Is this card right? You got me a job… at the mayor’s house?” I asked Valentino. He laughed as he saw my stupefied expression.

“Yep, you’re welcome! Don’t forget, 8 o’clock, sharp, Smiles! Welp, I gotta go hit the hay. See y'all tomorrow! Oh, tell the guard your name and that you have an appointment with the mayor. ” He waved his hand and opened the front door. He let himself out and quickly shut the door behind him. I realized that I still didn’t know what occupation he got me, I opened the door again and shouted at him.

“Wait! What’s my job?!” I got a howl of laughter as a response and the elevator’s ding as it opened. He turned around before going in. He smiled at me.

“That’s for you to find out, Smiles!” He shouted back and went in the elevator. I wasn’t aware that Vox was listening behind me when he suddenly spoke up.

“I’m sorry, he’s always an ass.” He chuckled. If Vox wasn’t here, I would’ve facepalmed my face. 

_Why didn’t I just ask Vox what my job was?_

I turned around to face him and ask.

“Hey, Vox, would you happen to know what my job is? So that I can at least know what I’m getting into?” 

“Sadly, I don’t. And why do you want to find out? I thought you wanted an adventure?” A hint of mischief was laced in his tone as he winked at me and grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Yes, but-” He cut me off.

“Then you best be getting some rest now, Alastor. You need to wake up early for your interview tomorrow.” He chuckled. Is he trying to get on my nerves right now? If he was, well he was succeeding with flying colors. I roll my eyes at him.

“Fine, fine. Good evening, Vox.” I made my way back up the stairs and towards my room. I heard him yell a “good night” and “good luck for tomorrow” just before I closed my door. I opened the bedside table’s drawer and put the card in there.

This day was rather draining, luckily tomorrow sounds promising.

»»————-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—-—-—————-««

I was yet again awoken by the sound of Vox’ yelling of profanities that even a sailor would blush. I rolled my eyes and stood up from my bed. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 7 o’ clock. I stretched and turned around to head towards the bathroom. I sang a tune as I was getting ready.

_“_ _Hey, hobo man, hey, Dapper Dan_

_You've both got your style_

_But brother you're never fully dressed_

_Without a smile_ _”_

It took me about three minutes to complete my routine. I went out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my waist, water still dripping from my hair. I made my way towards the closet where my clothes were.

_“_ _Your clothes may be beau brummelly_

_They stand out a mile_

_But brother you're never fully dressed_

_Without a smile_ _”_

I opened my suitcase, grabbed my undergarments and wore them. I was about to grab a suit that I had packed when I caught a glimpse of a box wrapped in black and pink bows. I closed the closet and made my way to the box. I sat down on my bed and put the box on my lap. I carefully tugged on the bows and opened the box. Inside the box was… that bastard.

It was a red pinstripe suit with a red bow on it. I rolled my eyes. Seems like he was serious about not letting that joke die yet. At least the suit was made from quality cloth just by touching it. I took the suit out of the box and put it on. It was a perfect fit. I grabbed my dress shoes and put them on. I took a look at myself in the body mirror that was built in the closet.

_“Who cares what they're wearing_

_On main street or Seville row_

_It's what you wear from ear to ear_

_And not from head to toe that matters”_

Well would you look at that, I look like a fine gentleman if I may say so myself! I combed my hair back. I grabbed my glasses from the table and wore them. I was completely dressed but I felt naked, vulnerable, **_weak._ **

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to find what was missing. Then I saw it, I was frowning. Mother would be disappointed if she saw me like this.

_Mother._

_My mind drifted off to a distant memory of me outside of our quaint little home, laying on the grass and gazing up at the sky. Forming shapes out of the clouds. A beautiful, tall woman was a few feet away from me. She was hanging clothes. She wore a long-sleeved white button-up with a frilly ribbon on the neckline paired with her elegant maroon waistcoat dress that reached the floor. Her beautiful tresses of brown hair were pulled up in a bun. Once she was done, I saw her walk towards my direction. She sat next to me and admired the clouds like I did._

_“What’s troubling you, my love?" She cooed at me. I felt her lay right next to me._

_“Nothing, mother. I was just thinking… What if we lived a different life? What if… you hadn’t met father?” I didn’t look her in the eye, but I know that she was frowning._

_“Alastor, I love your father very much, just as much as I do you.” Her gaze no longer at the clouds but at my frowning face. She sat up and tapped my shoulder, beckoning me to do the same. She cupped her hands around my face, making me look into her sad yet beautiful brown eyes. As our eyes met, she gave me a smile. A dazzling smile to hide all her worries in. She smiled like nothing really mattered. She smiled like nothing was wrong, that life was all cupcakes and rainbows. I wish I was like her. I never really had a reason to smile. I found it hard to. And yet, here she was. Giving me that soft smile of hers._

_“Smile my little Alastor, you know you’re never fully dressed without one!” She let go of my face and pointed at her own smiling face. I let myself smile, just this once. I knew that smiling would make her happy, so I did it for her. She beamed at me when she saw my smile._

_“There’s my little boy.” She looked at me lovingly and kissed my forehead. She ruffled my hair before standing up and dusting off her dress._

_“Come now, your father will be home soon.” She made her way towards our house. She reached the front door, when she noticed that I wasn’t following. She looked back and called out to me._

_“Alastor are you coming?” She still wore that dazzling smile of hers._

_“Yes, mother.” I stood up and followed her._

I shake my head. Now was not the time to get all soft, I had somewhere to be. I looked back at the mirror. I plastered a smile on my face, not too soft, not too forced. Perfect. I opened the bedside table’s drawer and grabbed the card Valentino handed to me last night, putting it quickly in my coat’s pocket and wore my wristwatch.

I heard the coffee maker brewing and a few utensils being moved about. I assumed Vox was in the kitchen so I made my way there.

“Nice to see you’ve decided to come down now. Do you even know what time it is? You’re gonna be late!” Vox had his back facing me while he was cooking eggs and bacon. Looks like he was making toast, too.

“Good morning to you, too, Vox.” I chuckle at him. Him and my mother would certainly get along. He turned his head to look at me for a minute before looking back at what he was cooking. I heard him snicker.

“Oh, you’re wearing the suit today! Welcome back, Strawberry pimp!” He teased. His back was turned but I could tell he had a large grin on his face. Lucky for him, he was my friend. If he were somebody else, I would’ve wiped that grin clean off his face. Better yet, wipe out his entire existence off the face of this damned planet. I rolled my eyes at him. I looked at my wristwatch. It was already 7:20.

“Hey, Vox, terribly sorry for cutting this short but I need to head out. It’s already 7:20.” I told him as I went towards the front door.

“Hold it! I need to give you something!” He yelled just before I was about to head out. He walked towards me. He took out something from his pocket, handing it to me.

“It never occurred to me that I haven’t given you a key to the pad, so, my bad.” He smiled apologetically and scratched the back of his head. I look at the golden key in the palm of my hand. Nothing really stood out, except for the intricate carving of a letter “V” on the key. I quickly put it in my coat’s pocket, along with the card.

“Much appreciated, Vox. I’ll be heading out now.” I opened the door and let myself out the pad. I heard him yell “Good luck!” just before I closed the door behind me. I made my way to the elevator and rode it down to the main lobby.

»»————-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—-—-—————-««

For a busy street like this one, it sure was hard to hail a cab. It took me a few minutes before one stopped in front of me. I opened the door to the backseat of the cab and sat down. Once I was comfortable, I reached for the card in my pocket and took it out. I spoke to the driver.

“Could you take me to this pl-” I stopped talking when I noticed my driver. The long jet-black hair and the top hat were all too familiar. Certainly this must be a different gentleman, right? I mean it would just be plain ridiculous if he was-

“Well, well, well, look who it is! We meet yet again, Alastor!” The prolonged ‘s’ gave it all away. Well, I’ll be damned (which I am), if it isn’t that insufferable man I met at the train! I.. I’m afraid I’ve forgotten his name, though.

“Do I know you?” I asked him, tilting my head to the side and cocking a brow at him. My smile grew when I noticed the mild irritation on his face.

“Oh, yes you do!” He narrowed his eyes at me. Well, looks like this day really is promising. I decided to play with him a little more.

“Why, I’ve never met you in my whole life, my good man!” I told him. Grinning widely as his irritation was growing more and more evident on his face.

“GOOD LORD, HOW FORGETFUL ARE YOU? MY NAME IS SIR PENTIOUS! THE GREATEST INVENTOR FROM LONDON!” He threw his hands up in the air in disbelief and irritation. I chuckle at his stupid antics.

“I merely jest, Good morning, good sir.” I greeted him with a smile. The irritation that was evident in him a few seconds ago was dying down. He rolled his eyes at me.

“You’re very lucky that I’m a very cool-headed person, Alastor. So where are we going?” I stopped myself from making a snappy remark about his “cool-headedness”. If I went on, I’d never make it to that interview with the mayor. I showed him the card I held in my hands.

“Could you please take me to this place?” He looked at it for a few moments before nodding and starting the car. We drove off.

“So do you want to know why I ended up in a lousy car rather than a very prestigious university or laboratory?” He didn’t wait for me to respond as he suddenly began his story.

“Well, you see, this is just step one of my plan! I got this job to-” And everything after that was tuned out as I stared out into the window. Casually remarking a few hums of acknowledgement and a few “interesting” or “oh, do tell me more.” without even sparing a single glance at him. Sometimes, he’d catch me not listening and actually take a second to stop his talking to ask me,

“Are you listening? I’m the greatest inventor the world will ever know and you’re not even listening to my grand scheme?” His tone sounded irritated, as if any moment now, he’d blow a fuse and rip my head off, like he can do that. I take a moment to look at him for a moment,

“So sorry my friend, it seems that I’ve spaced out.” I tell him and smile apologetically at him.

“My dear Lord, now I’ll have to start over!” Though his tone showed no sign of irritation, almost like he was even happy to repeat himself.

“Lovely.” I felt my eye twitch and my smile grow. I look back out the window. If I were to throw this personified head-ache out the window, would anybody notice? I felt my hand itch. The rational part of me kept me from strangling the life out of this insolent buffoon No, now would not be a wise time to “let off steam.” So, I proceeded to tune out the incessant talking of my driver while he went ahead and started telling his “great scheme” all over again.

And that’s pretty much the whole car ride. When I was starting to reach my limit and thinking of ripping out my own ears, the car suddenly stopped in front of a tall golden gate, next to it was some sort of booth, inside it was a man in uniform. I guess this is the place. Sir Pentious turned around and looked at me with a frown on his face.

“Well, my dear friend, I guess this is where we part ways. Such a shame, I was only talking about a third of my grand scheme! Which part did you like best, my good fellow?” He asked me with a smile replacing the frown on his face. I looked away from him for a few minutes to ponder about whether or not I tell him I never gave a single care in the world while listening to his “grand scheme”. I’ve decided to ultimately spare the man from anymore humiliation and give him a very vague answer.

“Uh, well, let me see. I liked the part where you were talking about yourself!” I answered a little too cheery for my liking. Well, whatever floats his boat could work, I suppose.

“Well, thank you Alastor! I never really was one to brag about myself. I am quite the humble gentleman, am I not?” He proudly put a hand above his puffed chest. I roll my eyes.

“Yes, well I suppose I need to get going. Au revoir.” I paid him the fare and opened the door to step out. Once I was outside the cab I waved good-bye at him and brushed off some dust on my suit. I guess we’re here. I made my way to the man in uniform at the guard post. He was a bit shorter than me, he’d probably reach my shoulders if he stood up. He had thick and short salt and pepper hair. He also had big bushy eyebrows and a stubble on his chin. Nothing really stood up from this guy, except for his face. He had what people called “resting bitch face” if I remember correctly. He also sports a white and red uniform akin to a royal guard’s uniform, a huge red bowtie and a tiny top hat on top.

“Good morning my good fellow! Is this the right place?” I showed him the card, in case Sir Pentious suddenly just decided to just drop me in some other place, we can’t be too sure. The guard looked at the card I was holding, eyes squinted at it for a few seconds before looking back at me with his bored expression.

“Yeah, what brings you here?” He reclined back on his chair while a hand had reached for something under his table. He grabbed… a bottle of booze? My, how unethical! Then again, I’m not even working here yet, so I’m really not one to speak my mind to this stranger in front of me. He took a couple of swigs while he listened to me.

“I believe the mayor’s expecting me today. He told me to come here.” I smiled at him. “My name’s Alastor, and what would your name be my grumpy fellow?” I leaned forward. He looked at what appears to be a checklist in front of him.

“Ah, I see. Name’s Husk.” He replied. My, not even a smile or anything! He grabbed a walkie-talkie beside him and contacted who appears to be the one who’ll take me to my employer.

“Hey, Blitz, can you come here for a sec? There’s a guy here, name’s Alastor. Told me the boss was expecting him.” He let go of the button he was pressing on the walkie talkie to hear the response.

“Sure, Husk! I’ll be there in a sec.” He turned off the walkie talkie. He looked at me and answered.

“Blitz will take you to the boss in a sec.” He took another swig from his bottle.

“My sincerest gratitude, Husker, my pal!” I put my hand on my chest and bow a little. I smiled when I saw his eye twitch and his face cringe. So he does feel something other than absolutely nothing. I chuckle.

“I ain’t ‘ya pal yet so don’t push it. And it’s Husk.” He squinted his eyes at me.

“Yet? Are you proposing a friendship in the future?” I grin at him. He rolled his eyes at me. I was about to tease him a bit more but the golden gates were opened, telling me to enter.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Husker! See you around!” I grinned at him one more time and went to the gate to head inside. I hear him yell.

“It’s Husk!” Irritation was laced in his tone. I chuckle. Well, it seems like this place is promising.

Beyond the gate, a man in a black suit and tailcoat greeted me. He also wore a pair of black boots with red accents. His black hair was combed back and he wore a small grin on his face. He bowed to his waist when he saw me. I bow a little as courtesy.

“Good morning! I’m Blitz! I’ll be the one taking you to the boss. Lucky for you, he’s at the front. He told me he was expecting you.” He beamed at me.

“Pleasure to be meeting you, good man. Call me Alastor. I do hope to see you around more. Please, lead the way.” I told him. He nodded and replied, “With pleasure, sir.” And off we went to the entrance of the household. We followed a brick path leading to a flight of stairs that led to the front of the house. The area we passed before reaching the stairs were surrounded by tall bushes of red and white roses and various types of tall trees as well. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, with Blitz still leading the way, we ascended the small flight of stairs. It took us about 13 steps to reach the top. Once we were at the front of the house, I stopped walking to admire the entire area for a moment. The first thing that you’d see once you reach the top was a large fountain in the center, decorated with porcelain angels holding vases that were pouring out water. The entire area was surrounded by various shrubs and plants, much like the path we took to get here. I have no idea what I was expecting the mayor’s humble abode to look like, he’s the mayor after all so it’s only just that he lives in a home fit for a king. While I was still observing, Blitz made his way towards a wooden patio table, where a person reading a newspaper while drinking tea, was currently sitting.

“My lord, Alastor has arrived.” Blitz bowed in front of the person in front of him. He gestured for me to walk to him so I followed.

“Thank you, Blitz. You may go now, that would be all.” The person replied without looking up at Blitz, still reading his newspaper.

“My pleasure, my lord.” He bowed once more to the person in front of us and to me before heading off. Once Blitz had left, the man sitting in front of me put his cup and paper down and stood up. The man who I assume is my employer was… well, he was rather short. His white top hat decorated with an apple at the side and a snake surrounding it made up for his height. He wore an elegant white tailcoat with red accents, collars raised with a pinstripe red shirt inside. Completing his attire was a black bowtie and his apple-topped cane which he grabbed from his side as he stood up. He stood tall and proud, almost like a king in front of a lowly peasant. However, I was not a peasant and he was not a king. Although, not royalty and his height makes him look weak, he was nothing but. He held a powerful aura around him, making people around him know that he was nothing someone to be trifled with.

“So, you’re Alastor. Pleasure to be meeting you.” He extended his hand, I shook it firmly.

“My name is Lucifer Magne.” He walked over to me and smiled, but something was off. It wasn’t a warm and welcoming smile, it was anything but warm and welcoming actually. That smile is familiar. A smile that can intimidate even the proudest of men and hide even the most painful expression. That smile. _It reminded me of mine._

**“Welcome to the Magne Manor.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fritillaria is a genius which is made up of more than 100 species. Belonging to the Liliaceae family, this herbaceous bulbous plant is native to the northern hemisphere. It’s name was derived from the Latin word “Fritillus” which means “dice box”, in reference to the checkered pattern on the petals of some species. It is said that this flower can be a great gift to someone superior to you since they symbolize majesty, pride and power.


	7. Kalmia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am once again terribly sorry for the long wait! But, here I am! No, I have not given up on this, I’m still quite determined to finish this story. It's just that I keep losing inspiration and also I’m currently writing another fanfic! Yes, it’s still charlastor because I can’t seem to get over them (why would I, honestly?). Would you guys read it, by any chance? Anyway, I won’t keep you from reading, now. Please enjoy!
> 
> note: HOLY SH*T 600+ HITS?! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! AND ANOTHER SUBSCRIBER TO THIS STORY! (IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I LOVE YOU AKSJHDAKJ) you guys have no idea how much this means to me (especially the kudos) HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT PART! - 8/30/20

“Well, are you just going to stand there?” It seems like I’ve spaced-out too much that I hadn’t even noticed that Lucifer Magne has moved towards the manor’s entrance. I quickly followed his tracks all the while admiring the front of the manor.

In front of me stood with all its glory, the Magne Manor. The manor was painted all white, with just a hint of gold and yellow on its windowsills and its two large doors with intricate carvings of apples hanging on vines and the letter “M” on the middle with a snake around it. Much like the logo I saw on Lucifer’s calling card. Beside the two doors were two marble columns, each had vines wrapped around them like serpents.

Just as Lucifer was about to turn the knob, someone from the inside has opened the door, like whoever opened it sensed his presence. When it was opened, it revealed a young red-headed maiden in the doorway, holding a feather duster in one hand and wearing one of those stereotypical maid uniforms but instead of black and white, it was white and gold. She bowed once she saw Lucifer’s presence. Her headdress with a small apple pin on the side, almost fell on Lucifer’s shoes, had she not been quick to react.

The small lady looked up and beamed at her master. Lucifer returned the gesture with a small grin.“Good morning, Mister Magne! Lovely weather we’re having today, don’t you think? Oh! Who’s this person? I haven’t seen you before! Hi I’m Nifty! It’s so nice to make new friends!” 

The little maiden was now visibly bouncing in place, I can tell she was rather eager to get to know me up close, but I stepped back, making it clear I wasn’t going to let that happen. Just as she tried to step forward, Lucifer put his arm between us, making Nifty, as she introduced herself, stop dead in her tracks.

“Easy now, Nifty. Don’t want to scare off our guest, now do we?” He chuckled as Nifty looked at the floor, ashamed. She turned her face away from us, looking at nothing in particular.

“I’m s-sorry, Mister Magne. H-how silly of me.” The poor thing fiddled with the laces of her dress as she bowed at her master. I heard Lucifer chuckle.

“It’s quite alright, Nifty. Would you be a dear and move a bit so we could enter? Oh this is-” I cut him off. I wanted to introduce myself not just as courtesy but to prove a point. I bowed my head down. I felt her stare at the back of my head. 

“Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you Miss Nifty.” I gave her one of my most dazzling smiles, a smile that made any lady back at New Orleans swoon. When I met her gaze, she seemed to cower in place. She turned her eyes away from mine. Was it out of fear? Out of embarrassment? Maybe both? Well, I couldn’t care less. At least she got the message. I am not just some background character.

“O-oh, the pleasure is all mine, M-mister Alastor. A-and please, call me Nifty. Oh, please enter.” Although still a bit taken back by my actions, she did her best to step to the side and let us in. 

I give her a small smile to show my gratitude. “Thank you, little darling.” I saw her eyes widen a bit before she quickly hid it with her hands. Quite the amusing one she is. I chuckle. Lucifer led the way inside the manor. I hear tiny clicks of heels against the marble floor. Seems like Miss Nifty was following behind.

Grand was an understatement. No words came to mind as I saw the inside. The walls were painted a blinding white with a line of gold at the bottom. Lucifer’s shoes were tap tap tapping against the shiny white marble floor as I took a moment to fully admire the interior of the manor. The first thing that stood out as we entered was the manor’s grand golden staircase which was separated in two, then joined at the middle.

I was able to get a glimpse of a portrait hanging at the middle, where the staircases meet. It was a portrait of the Magne family. At the right proudly stood Lucifer wearing what he is wearing right now and a grin. His grin, giving off the same aura of the smile he gave me a few moments ago. Beside him is a woman. His wife, I presume. Her beautiful tresses of long blond hair framed her entire body. She wore an elegant black dress that accentuated every curve of her body. A queen truly fit for a king. And in the middle, I believe, is their little princess. She wore a dazzling smile that threatened the shine of her mother’s diamonds. Her cute chubby cheeks were in the shade of the lovely roses I saw. But what I admired a lot in this picture were her eyes. Her eyes were as black as the night sky. Although they were a little too big for her face, it only made me see the stars in her midnight black eyes. She looked like quite the charmer, I hope to meet her soon.

If there was one thing I absolutely adored, it would have to be little children. No, not “romantically”, no. I may be a killer, but I would not stoop as low as defiling or offing little children. I adore children the way a father or an older brother would. You see, it all started when I hoped that I would have a little sibling when I was around ten. And, even though my mother never bore another child, I still wanted a little kid to look after. Even now. A bit strange when you think about it. A cold-hearted serial killer has a… soft spot for kids. Killing was tolerable for me. But killing little children was not something I cannot stomach in.

Ah, but I digress.

At the middle of the staircases was a circular marble table which held a white elegant vase that held an exquisite bouquet of red and white roses. I saw Lucifer looking back at me, he was standing at the right side of the entrance hall.

“I’d love to give you a proper tour of the manor but we haven’t got much time. You see, I have to leave in a few minutes.” He showed me a silver pocket watch that he kept in his pocket. Inside the watch was a small black and white picture of his daughter. I smile at him. 

“Of course, sire. My apologies.” I bow and proceeded to follow him as he took a turn into another hall. The hall we were crossing had the same semblance as the entrance hall. Except for its walls. The walls were lined with various portraits of the head of the house himself, his spouse and of course his little girl. I continue to admire them as we make our way down the hall. We stopped at two large wooden doors. Before Lucifer could open it, Miss Nifty went in front and opened it for him.

A large dining hall greeted us once she opened the door. In the middle was a wide wooden rectangular table with a hint of gold at its edges. Three golden candlesticks adorned the wooden table. Twelve wooden chairs, each with velvet cushions on its backrest and armrests encompassed the table. Miss Nifty went in to pull Lucifer a chair. He sat down and gave her a small “Thank you” as she went to a chair near Lucifer and pulled it. She gestured for me to sit down as I was entering. I gave her a nod as my thanks and sat down. She bows and takes a few steps back, awaiting an order from her master.

Lucifer turns his gaze towards Miss Nifty. “Nifty, would you be a dear and prepare some tea for us?” The little maiden nodded and scurried off towards a hall at the far end of the room, where I presume their kitchen would be. Once we were left alone, I thought of asking one of the few questions that have been bothering me the whole day.

“Pardon me for asking, Sir, but why did you not let me bring anything for my interview. I mean, not even a resume?” Lucifer turned his gaze towards me, his brow quirked and his smile a bit wider. Miss Nifty was back with the tea and two porcelain cups. She laid each cup in front of us and poured tea in them. Once she was done, she excused herself to return to the kitchen, to which Lucifer replied with a nod.

“Well it’s because I knew you’d be perfect for the job! To be completely honest, when I first heard of you from Valentino, I admit that I wasn’t that persuaded just yet. You were supposed to have this little test for the job! So I can see if you’re really qualified-” A test? What exactly am I applying for here? I cut him off and I saw his eye twitch for a second. He was probably a tad bit irritated that I interrupted him, but I was growing rather impatient.

“Sir, pardon me for interrupting but… a test? Do you mind telling me what job I’m applying for?” Now it was his turn to look confused. He stared at me with disbelief.

“Are you serious? Valentino didn’t tell you? Is this some sort of prank he’s pulling on you?”

“I’m not quite sure, sir. But can you please-” He waved a hand and dismissed my question. I despise being cut in the middle of talking. If he weren’t my employer or the mayor, I would’ve put him in his place. I try to keep entertaining him, despite feeling my patience growing thinner by the minute.

“Ah, no matter. We’ll get to that in a bit! So, as I was saying...” He took a sip moment to think about what he was supposed to say next. He snapped his fingers and put his cup down as he straightened his back.

“Ah, yes! You were supposed to have a test but then he told me Vox vouches for you too, and then I was convinced you didn’t need any test because why on earth would two of the most influential people in this city recommend someone that wasn’t even fit for the job?” He made an expression that seemed to emphasize just how preposterous the idea sounded.

“They know I only get the best. And they certainly know that I don’t like my time being wasted and if I find out that this just happens to be a waste of my time…” He paused for a moment, for dramatic effect, obviously. 

“Well we wouldn’t want that to happen now, do we?” He gives me a wide grin. It wasn’t in the slightest bit friendly. It was ominous — threatening. If I were another person, I’m sure a chill would’ve run down my spine by now. But I couldn’t care less if he was threatening me. My smile did not falter in the tiniest bit just because of some little threat. In fact, I gave him a larger smile.

“Oh, I assure you, Sire. I wouldn’t be a waste of your time and asset! Why, I so despise wasting anything precious, especially time.” I put a finger up in the air, making my point. It seems that he was rather impressed with my gall.

His smile became a bit smaller, still ominous yet it was a tad bit friendlier now. “Great! Well you’re already hired so, welcome! The tools you’ll need will be in a shed near the garden.” 

Did I hear him right? Was this some sort of prank and he’s in some sort of kahoots with Valentino? “Excuse me? Shed? Garden?”

“Oh yes, silly me. I forgot you don’t even know!” He chuckles.

“Let’s make it official! Well, I, Lucifer Magne, Mayor of the city and head of the Magne Household, hire you, Alastor, as the Manor’s very own...” My eye twitches as I feel my grin widen a bit, it feels tighter and more forced than usual. More strained. What is it with Lucifer Magne and dramatic pauses?! My patience is really paper thin right now, I swear, if he doesn’t- 

“Gardener.”

“WHAT?”

»»————-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—-—-—————-««

This is preposterous! Surely there has been a mistake? After a few moments of confused mumbling and baffled silence, I have decided to go back to the pad. Fortunately, Lucifer was kind enough to let me get back to where I am staying, but mostly because he expects I’ll be back next week to start my job. I don’t bother telling him I refuse and that Valentino has wasted both of our times, because as much as I would love to see him give that man a lesson, there was a great chance that I’d get caught in the crossfire and I very much want to keep playing my little game. I bid my farewells, giving him an empty promise of returning next week, hail a cab (thankfully not Sir Pentious’ cab, I did not need another reason to get mad) and head back to the pad. I see Vox and Val, a wine glass on hand, on the couch, watching some football game.

Closing the door as loudly as I could, I stormed in and made a bee-line for Valentino. 

“WHY ON EARTH DID YOU GET ME A JOB AS THE MAYOR’S GARDENER?!” I grabbed him by his coat’s collar and pulled him up from the couch, letting the wine glass he was holding fall to the carpeted floor and its contents spilling.

“HAHAHA SURPRISE!” He gave me a huge shit-eating grin and a howl of laughter, like he's been told the funniest joke in the world. May whatever being there is up there have mercy on this man, because I won't. Every fiber in my being was itching to punch the stupid smile on his face. His face was slowly turning purple seeing as my grip on his collar only tightened. Oh, I can’t wait to squeeze the life out of his puny body. And, it would be easy, too.

“DO I LOOK LIKE SOME FOOL TO YOU?” I growled at him as I put my face closer to his, my smile growing more threatening with the promise of never seeing the day ever again. He did not answer my question, so I continued.

“Valentino, so far you have been a wonderful company but this, OH THIS CROSSED A LINE I WOULD VERY MUCH HAVE PREFERRED YOU DID NOT CROSS!” I didn’t care if people heard me. I badly needed to remind Valentino that I am not some fool anybody can mess around with. The familiar look of fear in his face only made me want to finish him here and now. Everything around me was pitch black as I focused on the frightened man I was holding up. His feet weren’t even on the floor anymore.

“I-i thought y-you wanted an a-adventure” Valentino barely spit out the last words of his sentence as I tightened my hold more.

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GROW A PLANT AND YOU EXPECT ME TO MAINTAIN A LOT OF THEM?!” I released my hold on his collar, causing him to fall on the floor. Who in their right mind would interrupt me right now?! Just as I was about to land a fist in whoever had the nerve to put a hand on my shoulder and prevent me from giving Valentino a black eye, he spoke up. I forgot this was Vox’ pad.

“Calm down. I'm sure we can figure something out. Maybe we can teach you? Or someone we know?” He proposed. Vox was now fully facing Valentino, giving a disappointed look at his hunched over body, catching his breath.

“I can’t believe you, Val” Vox facepalms, to which Valentino replied with a chuckle and a shrug.

“Well, I did give him an adventure, didn’t I?” The bastard still had a really smug look on his face and it was taking every bit of patience and respect I had for him. 

“You’re kinda right. But, as a gardener? Really?” The face that Vox now wore was more of something in disbelief. As Valentino shrugged in response. The desire to punch the living daylights out of Valentino was slowly starting to disappear and I was left with only a bitter taste in my mouth. I still wanted to punch something, though.

“What am I going to do now?” I didn’t even realize that I said it out loud but Vox now turned his attention to me and replied.

“What did he tell you?”

It took me a few moments to recall what transpired earlier today. Finally I replied with “He said he’d give me a week before I move in”. Vox quirks a brow at me.

“You didn’t refuse?” I shrug.

“The gentleman doesn’t like his time being wasted, and frankly, I don’t too.”

“Well, I guess a week would be enough for you.” He smiles at me. Valentino apparently still had the courage to speak after what happened. He was now standing up, maybe two feet away from me. Good.

“Yeah, Smiles, I’ll even get someone to help ‘ya out.” He smiles sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head. I heard him mumble a small “Sorry” before he looked down at the floor. I hear myself release a long sigh. Im exhausted.

“It could be worse.” I see them all nod in response. 

I guess I will go through with this little adventure after all. Who knows, maybe this disastrous thing might take a good turn. I am one for a good game, afterall. What’s a little risk going to do?

“I’m going to go rest now, gentleman. See you in the morning.” I nodded in their direction and sluggishly made my way to my room. I hear a faint “Night, Smiles. I’m sorry”, “Good night, Alastor” , and a small “oww” as I reached my room and went in.

»»————-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—-—-—————-««

True to their words, Vox and Valentino helped me with this… situation that in the first place I did not want to be in. Valentino ended up getting help from one of his own gardeners. I believe his name was Stolas. Ah, I couldn’t remember much of what happened during my “training”. All I remember was going to the City’s library, spending most of my time there, reading every single thing I could possibly learn about plants, meeting with that british gardener of Valentino named Stolas and going to Valentino's house which had this quaint little green house filled with… well plants. And a few herbs and flowers. I recognized a few spices, too. And so, that was how that dreadfully tedious week came. Read about plants. Learn about plants. Learn how to maintain plants. Plant plants. PLANT PLANT  **PLANT** . I swear, I felt my sanity slip a few times within that week but, thank my lucky stars! That awfully boring week was over! 

And lo and behold, here I am. Standing in front of the door of Lucifer Magne’s household. I took a few deep breaths before I knocked on the door.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

I heard a faint “Wait a moment, please.” Behind the door. I get the same feeling I got when I first got here. When I first set foot in Chicago. “There’s no turning back now.” I kept repeating the phrase in my head until it almost became a mantra. There is really no going back now. I was pulled out of my musings when the door knob turned and the door opened. There stood Miss Nifty, looking exactly how I first saw her. Except now she was holding a broom. She smiled widely at me, I returned the gesture.

“Oh, it’s you Mister Alastor! Good day! I’ll go tell Mister Magne that you’re here!” 

“Thank you, darling.” She left the door open for me. I saw her skipping towards the left side and making a turn. A few minutes later and I hear Lucifer’s cane tapping on the marble floor. He kept his gaze on me as he was making his way to where I stood. I kept hold of the gaze, not frightened at the least. He had the same smile from when I first met him plastered on his face. Once he was in front of me, he leaned slightly on the door frame.

“My, has it been a week already? And here I was thinking you’ve wasted both our times last time we met.” His tone was filled with mischief and empty threats. I chuckled in response.

“Well, it appears I’ve proven you wrong… sir” I bow at him and give him a slightly bigger grin. I saw him straighten his back, a look of shock and… was that irritation painted on his face? But, it only lasted for a few seconds before he turned his shocked expression into one of amusement as he leaned against the door frame like nothing happened. He wore his smile again. A smile concealing so many secrets and thoughts. A smile much like my own. Seems like I’m not the only one who likes playing games. He raised a brow at me, his smile still intact.

“I suppose.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kalmia plant is a genus composed of about 10 species, belonging to the family Ericaceae. These evergreen shrubs that produce leathery leaves and beautiful bowl-shaped flowers can be found in North America. Kalmias are well-known as ornaments and garden plants. The Kalmia plant can be offered as a sign of treachery, but in this story, it generally symbolizes perseverance.
> 
> P.S: If you noticed, I used new “time skip” things because why not! I replaced every “-----” that symbolizes time skip in this story so it looks a bit… nicer?
> 
> P.P.S: Next chapter might take long as well.


End file.
